Rompiendo el silencio
by mamasorca
Summary: La rosa con su sereno y sencillo esplendor, con su frágil y tierna belleza, ha sido programada desde su nacimiento para estar satisfecha consigo misma. Posee gracia natural y ausencia de conflictos.  He escuchado el clamor de cientos de mujeres


**(Rompiendo el Silencio)**

"La rosa con su sereno y sencillo esplendor, con su frágil y tierna belleza, ha sido programada desde su nacimiento para estar satisfecha consigo misma. Posee gracia natural y ausencia de conflictos. La rosa florece pese a las hostilidades de su entorno. Después de haber abierto sus pétalos, se despreocupa totalmente por añadir un sólo minuto a la vida que le fue asignada. Sucumbirá dulcemente producto de la violencia de la naturaleza."

He escuchado el clamor de cientos de mujeres lesbianas con respecto a la intolerancia y a la no-aceptación y he sumado mi voz al grito desesperado, para poder trascender en esta sociedad represiva, en pos de mi libertad. Pero me detuve un momento a observar una rosa y comparé su serenidad con las tensiones y agitaciones de mi vida. Ella está conforme con ser lo que es, ese es su don. Y maravillosamente no hay dos rosas iguales y todas son hermosas.

He considerado nuestra triste condición de ser mujeres lesbianas porque he encontrado insatisfacción y un fuerte deseo de cambiar , estamos llenas de violencia y sorprendentemente de mucha intolerancia con nosotras mismas que aumenta a medida en que nos esforzamos por cambiar.

Por eso cualquier cambio que conseguimos efectuar, va acompañado de un conflicto interno, (dejar de mentir, dejar de fumar, dejar de tomar, dejar una relación que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, por citar algunos ejemplos). Sufrimos cuando otras consiguen lo que no hemos conseguido y cuando logran ser lo que no hemos logrado.

"Formamos una larga fila de lesbo-fems, impulsadas a intentar ser como alguna otra persona con mejor aspecto, más hombre que mujer, (sin referirme a la respetable elección del cambio de sexo, producto de la propia conviccion y autoaceptacion), mas popular, o exitosa, mas virtuosa , mas tierna , mas serena, queriendo encontrar a Dios.

¿Y los éxitos. Una triste historia de intentos para mejorar, imitando el éxito de las otras, fracasamos estrepitosamente o lo logramos a fuerza de sacrificios y mucho dolor. Quien obtuvo el éxito fácil que reflexione, ¿en verdad fue fácil?... y la pérdida de la individualidad... o de la pareja... o de ambas...¿no cuenta?...

No es usual que busquemos el éxito dentro de nosotras mismas, apelando a nuestras dotes, a nuestra vocación. Por eso "triunfar" se vuelve doloroso y al final inútil porque es la copia de los sueños de otra porque no es auténtico, porque además la familia nos empuja a "querer" lo mejor para nosotras. Lo peor del caso es que lo creemos e imitamos al papá o a la mamá o las hermanas, en busca de parecernos a los "exitosos".

He visto la trampa mortal que proporciona la autoagresiva no-aceptación de nosotras mismas pero también la dolorosa realidad de la autoaceptación pasiva y resignada de ser lesbianas y nada más. Neguémonos a esta inútil y patética forma de pensar y de vivir.

La tercera alternativa que me reveló una frágil rosa es: la autocomprensión, ¡Prática nada fácil¡. Porque el comprender quienes somos, exige completa libertad respecto de todo deseo de transformarnos en algo distinto de lo que somos.

Tanto la rosa como nosotras provenimos de la naturaleza. Porque todo cambio es violento, la naturaleza es violenta y violentamos a lo sociedad. La naturaleza cambia constantemente su entorno más no su creación. "En la naturaleza no hay ira, ni rabia. El pez que devora a sus crías obedece a unas leyes ecólogicas que solo la naturaleza conoce.

Cuando la naturaleza destruye, no lo hace por ambición o codicia, sino obedeciendo las leyes que buscan el bien de todo el universo por encima de la supervivencia y el bienestar de alguna de sus partes.

La intolerancia, el odio y la animadversión no provienen de la naturlaeza, provienen de la violencia del Ego, nuestro único enemigo, no busquemos mas pretextos, ni culpables no hay otro, trátese de la sociedad o de nosotras mismas. Es el responsable de nuestra esclavitud interna. Está constantemente sermonéandonos, forzándonos, comparandonos, haciendonos competir, manipulándonos con su intolerancia hacia nuestras personas y con sus ambiciones. Es el responsable de mantenernos en conflicto con la naturaleza, en un proceso tan agotador como querer conducir un automóvil con el freno puesto."

"Solo el conocimiento de nosotras mismas a través de la autocomprensión , (observando nuestras acciones y reacciones con los demás y nuestros pensamientos sin intentar reformar nuestra conducta o a nosotras mismas no solo en este aspecto sino en cualquier otro mas), dará rienda suelta a la naturaleza para que esta produzca el mismo cambio que produce en la rosa... tan natural, tan grácil, tan espontáneo, tan sano, tan auténtico; un cambio ajeno a todo conflicto interno."

La rosa solo se concentra en abrir cada pétalo léntamente, vive sin rastro alguno del desasociego, la insatisfacción, la envidia, el ansia y la competitividad que nos caracterizan.

La conformidad ausente de mediocridad que no es igual a la autoaceptación pasiva y resignada , consiste entonces en contentarnos con florecer y esparcir nuestro aroma para que se mezcle con el aroma de otras, en una mezcla de unicidad compartida, dejando nuestros cambios en la fuerza poderosa de la mano de Dios que obra en la naturaleza.

Aquí inicia la práctica del amor, la autocompresión, es el ejercicio que no tiene el menor deseo de reformarnos o cambiarnos, es mas bien la observación consciente de nuestras reacciones para con las personas, situaciones o cosas, sin emitir ningún juicio o condena contra nosotras mismas, es "ver" globalmente las situaciones diarias y no seleccionar alguna en particular y por ningún motivo aferrarnos a conclusiones rígidas sino seguir a la caza de la próxima situación, observándonos en otra y otra hasta hacer de este ejercicio un hábito. Si descubres que has hecho, pensado o dicho algo, no hagas nada, no te juzgues o critiques, por ejemplo: te observas diciendo

"En realidad no fué dificil, fué cuestión de suerte el que me (dieran, felicitaran, premiaran, etc)". o puede que discutas acaloradamente para terminar llorando o vapuleando a tu interlocutor, no te califiques a ti misma como triunfadora o derrotada, tu solo comprende lo que en realidad quisiste decir o sentir, te hallaras reflexionando y sabrás que era lo que realmente querias decir o sentir.

Después de que pasemos algún tiempo ejercitando la autocomprensión, nos empezaremos a sentir transparentes y transformadas, el cambio indiscutiblemente se realizará y no sólo en cada una de nosotras sin en todo el ambiente que nos rodea, producto de la violencia de nuestra naturaleza y sin nuestra forzada intervención.


End file.
